Coeur de Glace
by SoulofNeant
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans un univers crée par mes soins, mais reprenant deux personnages issus de Frozen et Rise of the Gardians. Je vous laisse le découvrir...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

Cœur de Glace

**Prologue**

« Il était une fois... »

Un monde protégé par les esprits. Parmi eux se trouvaient les Gardiens, des esprits élus par le Soleil et la Lune, représentant un élément et veillant sur l'équilibre des royaumes et des êtres vivants. Tous les dix ans, un nouveau gardien était choisi parmi les nombreux aspirants.

Les hommes prospéraient dans divers royaumes, guidés et protégés par les Gardiens. Mais l'ombre plane dans leur cœur, menaçant parfois l'équilibre du monde. Il arrive parfois qu'un humain se retrouve doté de grands pouvoirs qui peuvent provoquer la fin du monde si son cœur se laisse guider par les ténèbres.

Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire, celle du Cœur de Glace...

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le royaume de Bardeid vit un roi et une reine aimés de leur peuple. Un soir de Lune éclatante et de froid intense, la reine met au monde une petite fille aux cheveux blond pâle, tirant sur le blanc et aux yeux de glace bleutée. Son apparence recèle un pouvoir en elle qui grandit d'année en année. Le roi, s'apercevant du danger de cette magie, décide de couper sa fille du monde.

Dix ans passent, l'enfant vit recluse dans sa chambre, n'ayant que la fenêtre pour observer le monde extérieur. Ne pouvant plus approcher quiconque, pas même ses parents, la solitude est sa seule compagnie. Cependant elle envie les autres enfants qui jouent dehors et qu'elle aperçoit derrière la vitre. Pourquoi est-elle née ainsi ? Personne ne connait la réponse.

L'hiver arrive avec son manteau blanc, recouvrant le royaume. La fillette observe les enfants de la ville s'amuser dans la neige, faisant des bonhommes de neiges et des batailles. Comme elle aimerait se joindre à eux. Avec ces pouvoirs, elle pourrait faire des merveilles. Néanmoins, son père refuse encore une fois qu'elle aille dehors. Il lui répète sans cesse que ces pouvoirs sont dangereux et qu'elle doit d'abord maitriser ses émotions.

Le soleil termine sa course dans le ciel, laissant place à la lune et à sa robe étoilée. La fille est encore éveillée, pleurant contre la fenêtre. Ses doigts dessinent des arabesques sur le verre qui se givre à son contact. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un, pouvoir gouter à cette liberté de faire ce qu'elle veut, ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

Valsant parmi les flocons qui tombent, une silhouette avance dans le vent, celle d'un garçon. Un adolescent aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et aux yeux bleu océan Il est vêtu d'une cape-manteau bleue et d'un pantalon marron. Des cordes enserrent ses mollets et il est pied nu. Il tient un bâton au bois sombre et tordu, recourbé au bout.

Il ne craint pas la morsure du froid car il est lui-même enfant du froid. La neige et la glace n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Il sillonne le ciel en riant et s'amusant avec le vent et les flocons de neige. Il fixe la lune lumineuse puis se souvient qu'il doit se dépêcher car demain soir est un grand jour pour lui. Il parcourt les cieux, observant le paysage blanc sous lui… Et entend des pleurs.

Il stoppe net dans le ciel, cherchant autour de lui d'où proviennent ces lamentations. Ses yeux bleu profond se posent sur l'édifice d'un château. Se laissant chuter dans le vide, il ralentit en observant les fenêtres du palais. L'une d'elle attire son attention car elle est parcourue de dessins. En silence, il s'en approche par le bas et remarque que les arabesques sont fait sur du givre, mais provenant de l'intérieur.

La curiosité d'un tel prodige dont lui seul a pourtant le secret, l'amène à s'approcher plus de la fenêtre. Il plisse les yeux et regarde par la vitre la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Une forme semble s'y mouvoir, se dirigeant vers un grand lit en baldaquin. Délicatement, il entrouvre la fenêtre afin de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Sentant un courant d'air glacial, la fillette se retourne lentement, ses prunelles de glace s'écarquillent de stupeur en voyant le garçon. Elle retient un cri d'effroi alors que ses pieds butent contre le lit. Perdant l'équilibre, elle choit sur les draps de soie, agrippant un oreiller pour s'y cacher derrière.

« N'aie pas peur, dit le garçon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande hésitant la petite princesse. Comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Par la fenêtre, répond de manière évidente l'adolescent. C'est toi qui pleurais ? »

Surprise de la réplique du garçon et de sa question, la fillette essuie ses yeux rougis dans l'oreiller avant de prendre une attitude hautaine.

« Je… je ne pleurais pas, ment-elle. Une princesse sait se tenir convenablement… et ne doit pas parler aux inconnus.

- Oh, fait le garçon étonné. Moi c'est Jack Frost. Je ne suis plus un inconnu désormais. »

L'adolescent rit mais la fille affiche une moue, n'aimant pas cette attitude.

« Je vous prierais de sortir, personne n'est autorisé à venir dans ma chambre.

- …Ah, d'accord. »

Jack fait demi-tour, passant de nouveau par la fenêtre et disparait. Surprise d'un tel geste, d'autant que la fenêtre est au second étage, la princesse se précipite vers la vitre, jetant un œil en bas. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Jack qui flotte dans les airs. Stupéfaite d'un tel prodige, elle fixe la bouche ouverte le garçon qui revient à sa hauteur.

« Mais…Comment…Comment faites-vous ça ? Demande la fillette.

- Hum, je te répondrais si tu me dis pourquoi tu pleurais et savoir si c'est toi qui a fait ses dessins. »

L'enfant détourne la tête pour cacher sa confusion. Elle fixe les arabesques sur les vitres, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je pleurais, avoue-t-elle à mi-voix. Parce que je ne peux pas sortir pour aller jouer dehors.

- Ah ? Pourtant c'est bien, surtout en hiver ! On peut faire des batailles de boules de neiges, de la luge ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas sortir ?

- Parce que je…Je… »

La fille hésite, reculant de plusieurs pas en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Jack penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'enfant. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de fenêtre puis il tend la main vers elle.

« Regarde. »

Au creux de sa main apparait un flocon de neige qui grandit et tournoie sur lui-même. La petite princesse n'en croit pas ses yeux, posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Des larmes naissent du coin de ses yeux alors que Jack fait disparaitre le flocon.

« Vous…Vous avez des pouvoirs vous aussi ? Demande la fille d'une voix teinte d'émotion.

- Ben, je suis un esprit ! C'est pour ça que je peux voler aussi ! Annonce le garçon comme si cela est évident. Mais, comment ça moi aussi ?

-…Promettez que vous ne direz rien à quiconque. »

Jack hausse un sourcil, étonné de la demande mais il accepte. La petite princesse respire profondément puis elle tend sa main devant elle. Des petits flocons de neiges y apparaissent, tournoyant dans un tourbillon de vent glacé. L'adolescent en est ébahi car c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre un humain doté des mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Il saute de joie, frappant dans ses mains.

« Mais c'est formidable ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas sortir dans ce cas ? Tu épaterais tes amis avec et vous vous amuseriez comme des fous ! »

Sur ces mots, Jack s'est approché de la fille qui recule vivement, cachant ses mains dans le dos. Cette dernière baisse la tête.

« Je ne le puis car c'est dangereux. Je ne peux toucher personne sans le recouvrir de glace. Je dois maitriser mes émotions pour contrôler mon pouvoir. C'est pour ça que je demeure ici…seule. »

Jack ressent la tristesse profonde en cette fille. Lui qui n'a vécu qu'en s'amusant, il n'arrive pas à croire cela. Puis il sourit en tendant la main de nouveau vers l'enfant.

« Moi tu ne me feras pas de mal. Si tu saisis ma main, je t'emmène dehors afin qu'on joue ensemble. »

Ebahie, la petite princesse hésite en fixant le garçon. Doucement, elle avance vers lui, sa main tendue vers lui. A quelques centimètres, elle rétracte ses doigts, la peur la saisissant. Et si elle le transformait en glace ? Mais Jack lui fait confiance, il esquisse un grand sourire pour la rassurer. Lentement, ses doigts effleurent la main de l'adolescent, sa peau est froide mais elle ne se recouvre pas de givre. Elle pose la sienne complètement dessus tandis que Jack l'enserre doucement.

« Tu vois ? Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

-…Elsa. Je suis la princesse Elsa. »

Ils échangent un regard avant de rire ensemble. Jack la soulève dans ses bras et saute par la fenêtre, flottant dans l'air. Elsa n'en croit pas ses yeux, cet instant est magique. Pendant de longues heures, ils jouent ensemble dans la neige. Bataille, descente et bonhommes de neiges comblent leur bonheur. Ils laissent leur trace dans le manteau blanc en faisant des anges. Chacun laisse son imagination s'exprimer à travers son pouvoir. Il y avait longtemps qu'Elsa n'avait pas ri ainsi, ni s'était sentie aussi libre que l'air.

L'aube approche doucement lorsque Jack ramène la princesse dans sa chambre. De part et d'autre de la fenêtre, ils se regardent, un sourire à leurs lèvres.

« Merci Jack, dit Elsa. Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas, répond hésitant le garçon. Dans quelques heures, je dois me rendre au Sanctuaire des Gardiens afin d'être élu.

- Gardien ?

- Tous les dix ans, des aspirants esprits sont choisis et l'un d'eux est élu par le Soleil et la Lune. Les Gardiens veillent sur le monde, c'est un grand honneur d'en devenir un.

- J'espère que tu le seras…mais…j'aurai aimé qu'on se revoit, qu'on rejoue ensemble. »

La déception se lit sur le visage d'Elsa, tout comme pour Jack. Mais il se reprend et sa main ne montrant que le petit doigt.

« Je vais te faire une promesse. Lorsque je serais Gardien, je reviendrai te voir.

- Tu…tu me le jures ?

- Je te le jure ! Je serais choisi et je viendrai te voir à la nuit tombée, c'est promis ! »

Elsa retrouve le sourire et tend à son tour son petit doigt, le crochetant à celui de Jack.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Le garçon hoche de la tête avant de reculer et de s'envoler dans les cieux. Les premiers rayons de l'aube apparaissent tandis qu'Elsa observe le ciel avant de refermer sa fenêtre. Doucement, ses doigts tracent un nouveau dessin sur un carreau givré. Elle y représente une fille et un garçon avec un bâton crochu unis sous un flocon. Elle mime sans un son les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Le sommeil la gagne rapidement et elle rêve de cette nuit magique et mémorable…

Le Sanctuaire des Gardiens se trouve au cœur d'une vallée cachée aux yeux des hommes. Depuis la nuit des temps, esprits et élus se rassemblent tous les dix ans afin de voir quel nouveau gardien sera désigné par le Soleil et la Lune. Les aspirants se tiennent en ligne au centre d'une ronde de dolmens. Jack est parmi eux, étant arrivé juste à temps avant le début de la cérémonie. Les Gardiens choisis il y a longtemps se tiennent chacun sur l'une des nombreuses pierres dressées. Certaines sont vides, attendant le prochain élu.

Dans le ciel, lorsque le Soleil atteint son zénith, ce dernier brille d'une forte lumière. Lorsqu'elle s'estompe, la lune se tient à ses côtés comme si elle brillait dans une nuit noire. Les deux astres luisent sous le regard des esprits. L'heure du verdict est annoncée. Le Soleil et la Lune pulsent en harmonie tandis que s'écoulent d'un de leurs rayons une goutte. L'une est dorée, l'autre argentée. Dans leur descente, elles se mêlent et se mélangent, tombant en direction des aspirants. Chacun d'entre eux retient son souffle. Jack sait qu'il va être choisi, il voit cette goutte aux reflets variantes arriver là où il se trouve. Il ferme les yeux, attendant qu'elle tombe sur son front. Des acclamations s'élèvent de tout part dans le Sanctuaire, mais Jack n'a rien senti. Il entrouvre une paupière, puis sa tête se tourne vers l'aspirant à côté de lui. Ce dernier est entouré d'une aura dorée et argenté avant que son propre halo ne reprenne le dessus, plus étincelante que jamais. Le nouveau gardien a été choisi… et ce n'est pas Jack Frost.

Il n'y a plus personne au Sanctuaire, chacun étant retourné à ses occupations. Seul demeure Jack au centre des dolmens, la tête baissée. Pourquoi il n'a pas été choisi ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal, de travers ? Il lève les yeux dans le ciel, fixant le Soleil. Ses poings tremblent de colère alors que des larmes brillent dans son regard. Il hurle en direction des cieux, cherchant à savoir pourquoi mais son écho est la seule réponse qui lui parvient.

Il s'agenouille au sol dont la pierre sous lui commence à se recouvrir de glace. Il était sûr pourtant d'être choisi, qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Il se souvient de sa promesse à Elsa, de revenir lorsqu'il serait Gardien. Il ne peut la tenir car il n'a pas été élu. Elsa en sera très déçue pense-t-il. Il ne peut retourner la voir tant qu'il ne le sera pas devenu. Le regard remplit de détermination, Jack s'envole dans une bourrasque de vent et de flocons en direction du Nord, vers les toundras…

L'aube se lève, éclairant la chambre de la princesse Elsa. Cette dernière est assise sur le rebord, fixant le paysage derrière la vitre. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes tandis que ses doigts effleurent le dessin fait la nuit où elle a rencontré Jack.

« …Il n'est pas venu… »

Ses mots, elle ne cesse de les répéter alors que le dessin disparait sous une pellicule de givre. Il lui a menti, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. A moins qu'elle n'ait rêvé ? Oui, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, ce garçon ayant les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle ne peut exister ? Sa main se crispe contre le verre de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle verse des larmes. Puis elle les essuie, prenant une attitude hautaine et froide.

C'est décidé, plus jamais elle ne laisserait aller ses émotions ainsi, plus jamais de promesses futiles. Il est temps pour elle de prendre ses responsabilités en tant qu'héritière du royaume de Bardeid. Même si elle devait demeurer enfermée, n'ayant aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, cela lui convient. Car en ce jour, elle ferme son cœur pour toujours. Elle tourne la page de son enfance…

Les années passent, le royaume de Bardeid prospère au bonheur du peuple. La seule chose étrange est que la princesse ne sort jamais du palais. Le roi et la reine ont expliqué que leur fille unique avait une santé très fragile et qu'elle doit demeurer au sein du château. Néanmoins, la future héritière prend ses responsabilités et fait en sorte que son peuple ne manque de rien.

Mais une tragédie frappe le pays. Le roi et la reine, se rendant dans un royaume voisin par la mer, moururent emportés par les eaux. Bardeid fut en deuil et Elsa se retrouva seule désormais. Mais elle n'est pas encore en âge d'être couronnée, il lui faut encore attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir ceindre la couronne de ses parents. Durant ce temps et ce jusqu'au jour du sacrement, la princesse demeure enfermée dans son palais, ne faisant passer ses ordres qu'à des conseillers proches. Nul ne doute du terrible secret que garde la future héritière car elle est la seule à présent à savoir la magie qui habite en elle.

Les jours défilent comme les feuilles qui s'envolent, le couronnement arrive et Elsa doit se préparer car elle doit être couronnée devant le peuple et les délégations des autres royaumes. Seulement ce jour-là, elle apparaitra et devra en aucun cas montrer ses pouvoirs. Elle doit effacer ses émotions et n'en laisser aucune la dominer. Elle ne garde plus aucun souvenir de son enfance, pas même de cette nuit où elle a rencontré Jack Frost…

6


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre 2**

Le royaume de Bardeid est en liesse. La capitale aborde des couleurs festives en l'honneur de ce jour tant attendu : l'héritière est en âge d'être couronnée. Les portes du château fermées depuis près de vingt ans vont enfin s'ouvrir et le peuple pourra enfin apercevoir leur future reine. Venues des quatre coins du globe, les délégations des autres royaumes arrivent peu à peu, empruntant le pont de pierres pour attendre devant les portes encore closes.

A l'intérieur du palais, c'est l'effervescence. Les serviteurs ouvrent les volets fermés depuis bien longtemps. Le soleil réchauffe les pièces de ses rayons bienfaisants. Les derniers préparatifs sont affinés et les plats garnis de mets succulents émanent une délicieuse odeur dans les couloirs.

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Elsa observe son reflet, ajustant une dernière fois sa coiffure. Elle est vêtue d'une robe aux tons sombres, marquant encore plus l'austérité sur son visage fin. Ses cheveux pâles sont regroupés en un chignon complexe de tresses. Hautaine et calme, c'est l'image qu'elle veut que son peuple garde d'elle en ce jour unique. D'une jeune femme de vingt ans dont la beauté renferme le terrible secret qu'elle garde en elle et que nul ne doit découvrir.

Elle se lève et s'approche d'un grand tableau où est peint l'un des derniers portraits de son père. Cela représente le jour de son couronnement, l'homme tient dans ses mains le spectre et le globe qui ont fait de lui le roi de Bardeid. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posent sur la commode devant le portrait où deux objets similaires sont disposés dans un plat d'argent.

Soupirant, elle ôte ses gants et s'empare des objets, répétant encore une fois ce geste auquel elle se prépare depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle garde la tête droite, ses prunelles bleu glace doivent regarder devant elle mais elles s'attardent sur les deux ornements. Ses derniers commencent à se recouvrir de givre, sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Elsa les repose immédiatement et remet ses gants avant de respirer profondément. Elle répète dans sa tête les mots que lui a toujours inculqués son père. Rester calme, pas d'état d'âme, de sentiments qui peuvent révéler ses pouvoirs. Elle doit rester de marbre, ne rien paraitre en ce jour. Elle doit être forte juste pour ce jour unique. C'est le regard rempli de détermination qu'elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, clamant l'ordre qu'on ouvre les grandes portes de la cité.

Un flot d'invités vêtus de couleurs chaudes ou froides se déversent dans la cour, tel un torrent. Tous s'empressent d'apercevoir en premier la future reine. Sur le perron, Elsa s'avance doucement, les mains jointes devant elle et le buste droit. Elle porte son regard sur l'assemblée, la peur la saisissant un instant. Puis elle esquisse un petit sourire pour se donner du courage, invitant la foule à prendre place dans la chapelle.

Le peuple de Bardeid retient son souffle. Enfin, ils aperçoivent le visage de leur princesse qui est d'une grande beauté. Elle semble austère et intouchable cependant le fin sourire sur son visage révèle la gentillesse qu'elle a toujours porté sur ses sujets. Ils savent que cela continuera même après ce jour, leur seul regret est que leur reine resta enfermée dans le palais à cause de sa santé fragile. Cependant, parmi les murmures soufflés dans la foule, certains se demande ce qui en sera de la succession, si la reine compte prendre époux ou non…

Tous les convives invités à participer à la cérémonie dans la chapelle prennent place sur les bancs de bois. Les vitraux éclairent ce lieu austère de couleurs chatoyantes tandis que le prêtre finit les derniers préparatifs. Une première cloche retentit, annonçant le début du couronnement. Marchant dans la petite allée, Elsa s'approche de l'autel sous les regards des invités. Elle répète sa litanie dans la tête afin de ne faire aucun faux pas.

Le prêtre prononce le serment qui fera de la jeune femme, reine de Bardeid. Puis il lui ceint sur la tête un petit diadème dont un saphir brille de mille feux en son centre. Le prêtre prend un coussin où reposent le globe et le spectre d'or, signe de la royauté. Elsa commence à poser sa main dessus lorsque le prêtre lui fait un petit signe discret, montrant les gants. La princesse n'en montre rien, puis à contrecœur, elle retire doucement ses gants avant de saisir les objets et de se tourner vers l'assemblée.

Elle tente de garder le regard face à elle, mais ses yeux se tournent vers le globe et le spectre qui commence tout doucement à se couvrir de givre. Derrière elle, le prêtre prononce en latin les mots faisant d'elle la reine. Elle doit garder son calme, ralentir son pouvoir afin que nul ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsque le prêtre achève le serment, Elsa repose prestement les objets sur les coussins remet rapidement ses gants tandis que les invités l'acclament. Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'Elsa leur fait face, esquissant un sourire. Elle est désormais reine de Bardeid.

La fête bat son plein dans le château tandis que la nuit tombe. Dans la grande salle de bal, les couples dansent au son de valses entrainantes. Les robes volent, formant des bouquets de couleurs variés. Dominant la salle sur son trône, Elsa assiste aux festivités sans y prendre vraiment part. A de maintes reprises, elle a dû refuser les demandes de danses venant d'hommes et de princes, prétextant que sa santé ne peut le lui permettre. Elle salue et remercie les représentants des royaumes voisins d'être venus et espère que leur commerce continuera de prospérer entre eux.

Elsa remarque alors un homme qui s'approche d'elle, surement pour lui demander une danse avec elle. Elle se prépare à l'éconduire lorsqu'elle le dévisage. C'est un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux noirs coupés court bien coiffés. Ses yeux sombres semblent la transpercer jusqu'à son âme. Elle se rend compte que le charisme de cet homme lui fait de l'effet cependant elle tente de reprendre un visage de marbre tandis qu'il s'incline devant elle.

« Votre majesté, comment-t-il d'une voix profonde. Je suis le Prince Kieran de l'île Daelric. Je suis enfin heureux de rencontrer ma future promise.

- Votre future promise ? S'étonne Elsa. Pardon monsieur, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Votre père ne vous en a jamais parlé ? Depuis longtemps, nos deux royaumes sont destinés à être unis sous une même bannière par les liens de notre mariage.

- Je…Je crois qu'il y a erreur, dit la reine en réfléchissant. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de cette union.

- Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas eu le temps avant que l'océan déchainé ne l'emporte. »

Elsa est surprise, elle quémande l'un de ses conseillers mais ce dernier ne semble pas être au courant. En revanche, il lui suggère de ne pas écarter cette proposition car Elsa doit penser à la succession au trône et de nombreux royaumes sont prêts à s'emparer de Bardeid. La reine est indécise, ne sachant que décider. Si ce prince découvre son terrible secret, que se passera-t-il ? Ses parents n'ont jamais abordé le sujet mais ils lui ont toujours répété qu'elle devait rester à l'écart du monde. Elle leur a juré avant qu'ils ne disparaissent pour toujours. Se levant de son trône, Elsa fixe Kieran l'air confus.

« Je suis désolé Prince Kieran, mais je ne puis accepter votre proposition de mariage.

- Mais, votre majesté. Ce sont les dernières volontés de votre père.

- Je sais ce qu'il attendait de moi. Vous m'en voyez navrée mais ma condition physique ne me permettra peut-être jamais d'enfanter. Veillez m'excuser mais je suis lasse, je vais me retirer. Qu'on ferme les portes. »

Le conseiller est aussi surpris que le prince de cette décision d'écourter les festivités. Elsa esquive les convives, ne tentant pas de croiser leur regard et tente d'atteindre la porte. Mais une main se saisit de la sienne, elle la retire prestement, cependant son gant reste dans les doigts du prince Kieran.

« Majesté, notre union peut sauvegarder nos deux royaumes et nous pourrions demander aux Gardiens de nous accorder la grâce d'avoir une descendance.

- Rendez-moi mon gant je vous prie, tente Elsa sans s'approcher du prince.

- De quoi avez-vous peur altesse ? Personne ne vous fera du mal. »

Kieran commence à s'approcher d'Elsa qui recule vivement, ramenant sa main dévêtue contre elle. Les autres invités cessent leurs danses et discussions, assistant à l'étrange altercation.

« Ne m'approchez pas, supplie-t-elle.

- Mais que craignez-vous ? Jamais je ne vous ferai du mal, je vous apporterai tout le bonheur…

- Non ! »

La main d'Elsa balaye devant elle au même moment où de la glace en jaillit. Kieran a juste le temps de reculer, mais son bras accroche un pic de glace acéré, qui lui entaille la peau. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce tandis que les personnes observent avec effroi l'étrange phénomène qui vient de se produire. Adossée contre la porte, les yeux d'Elsa tremblent de peur. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Ce moment tant redouté, elle avait pris toutes les précautions, pourquoi alors ?

Les conseillers n'en croient pas leurs yeux, fixant le cercle de glace aux pointes acérées qui entoure leur reine. Comment ont-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Ignorer ce terrible secret ? A présent, ils comprennent mieux les décisions des précédents souverains de mettre leur fille unique à l'abri du monde…

« Sorcière ! Elle a tenté de me tuer ! »

La voix de Kieran résonne dans la pièce. Il pointe son bras meurtri en direction d'Elsa en signe d'accusation. Des femmes poussent des cris de terreur tandis qu'un conseiller appelle la garde. Les gens tentent de comprendre ce qui passe mais certains se rangent déjà aux côtés du prince blessé, accusant à leur tour la reine de sorcellerie.

Elsa a l'impression d'étouffer, son cœur dans sa poitrine lui fait mal. Elle ne doit pas rester ici, elle doit partir. Ouvrant la porte à la volé, la jeune femme court en direction de la sortie du château, évitant les serviteurs qui accourent pour savoir ce qui se passe. A l'air libre, Elsa stoppe net, son regard se posant sur son peuple qui profite de la fête dans la cour. Elle tente d'avancer, faisant attention de ne toucher personne. Mais les gens, ravis de voir leur reine, s'empressent autour d'elle pour la saluer et lui présenter leurs vœux de bonheur et de prospérité.

La jeune femme recule, suppliant qu'ils ne l'approchent pas. Elle bute contre une fontaine et sa main non gantée se pose sur la pierre. L'eau et la pierre se figent dans une glace instantanément. Le peuple émet un cri de stupeur devant ce phénomène avant de fixer leur reine, responsable de ça. Les gens reculent de peur devant elle tandis que sur le perron, un conseiller hurle qu'on attrape la reine.

Elsa en a assez, autour d'elle, le mot "sorcière" résonne comme des aiguilles qu'on lui enfonce dans le cœur. Elle hurle en direction du ciel alors que de sa main jaillit à nouveau de la neige et de la glace. Au même moment, un blizzard s'abat dans la cour, prenant par surprise les gens alors qu'on est en plein été. Les personnes tentent de se protéger du vent violent qui les pousse. La reine lève la tête, voyant une opportunité de s'enfuir. Elle court droit devant elle, n'étant pas ralentie par la tempête. Elle disparait dans un torrent de neige qui continue de s'abattre sur tout Bardeid et qui s'étend.

Dans la salle du bal, les invités sont sous le choc. Quelle découverte effrayante ! La reine Elsa est une sorcière ? Et elle semble avoir jeté un maléfice sur le château et le royaume. Certains commencent à prier les gardiens de les protéger de cette traitresse qui a dupé tout le monde. Les conseillers s'organisent afin de faire face à la tempête de neige et ils doivent à tout prix arrêter leur reine.

S'éclipsant discrètement, le Prince Kieran se dirige vers les hauteurs du château. Il tient son bras meurtri un moment avant de le lâcher comme s'il n'avait plus mal. Le sang ne coule plus, l'auréole écarlate a même disparu. S'assurant que personne ne l'observe, ses doigts claquent faisant apparaitre un nuage noir autour de lui. Il réapparait au sommet de l'un des toits du palais, vêtu bien différent tout comme ses cheveux et son visage qui ne sont plus les mêmes.

Ses yeux complètement noirs fixent l'horizon, n'étant pas gênés par le blizzard qui continue de se déchainer. Un sourire machiavélique se pare à ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçoit la silhouette de la reine Elsa avancer dans la plaine en direction des montagnes.

« Le premier pion est en place, dit-il d'une voix froide mais suave. L'heure a sonné, Gardiens… »

Un rire machiavélique s'élève de sa gorge, se perdant dans le souffle des bourrasques de vents gelés. Nul ne l'entend à cause du mugissement du blizzard…

Ignorant encore le fâcheux incident qui vient de se produire, un autre grand évènement est en train de se dérouler au Sanctuaire des Gardiens : celui du choix d'un nouvel élu. Les aspirants esprits sont rassemblés en ligne au centre des dolmens. Les Gardiens sont postés sur une des pierres dressées et tous fixent le ciel en direction de la Lune. Comme de nombreuses fois, l'astre pâle émet une grande lumière, puis sa consœur le Soleil apparait à son tour dans un halo d'or.

Deux gouttes, or et argent, tombent du ciel et se mêlent avant d'atteindre l'un des aspirants. Tous retiennent leur souffle avant d'acclamer le nouveau Gardien. Les esprits qui n'ont pas été choisis, tournent le regard vers le nouvel élu. Ce dernier ouvre ses yeux bleus clairs et un air de soulagement et de satisfaction se peint sur son visage.

_Enfin ! Je suis un gardien !_

Jack Frost laisse éclater sa joie et provoque une pluie de flocons sur le Sanctuaire. Certains s'extasie en admirant les cristaux blancs tandis que d'autres lancent un regard réprobateur vers le nouvel élu. Les autres Gardiens sont surpris du choix mais doivent l'accepter car le Soleil et la Lune l'ont décidé, nul ne peut les contredire.

Tandis que le nouveau Gardien reçoit les félicitations et les conseils de ses ainés, un petit esprit des vents arrive en catastrophe dans le Sanctuaire. Il s'approche de l'un des Gardien, l'un des plus anciens et maître des forêts. Tandis que l'esprit lui parle dans son oreille, les yeux du Gardien s'écarquillent. Il remercie le petit messager et interpelle ses pairs d'une voix forte.

« Frères et sœurs, on vient de me rapporter une lourde nouvelle. Au Nord du grand Continent, un blizzard est en train de s'abattre, recouvrant le royaume de Bardeid d'un hiver incontrôlable. »

Un cri de stupeur s'élève dans les rangs, les échanges fusent à tout va jusqu'à ce que les regards se tournent lentement vers Jack Frost. Ce dernier sent de l'incompréhension mais aussi des reproches. Les autres Gardiens le dévisagent à leur tour, l'air suspicieux. Le garçon secoue les mains en émettant un rire gêné.

« Euh…Je ne suis pas responsable ! »


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre 3**

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis innocent ! »

Pour la énième fois, Jack tente d'expliquer qu'il n'est pour rien dans cet hiver inexpliqué. Face à lui, les Gardiens écoutent ses explications mais certains ne sont pas convaincus.

« Il n'y a que toi qui soit capable de provoquer un tel blizzard sur un coup de tête ! Accuse le Gardien des océans.

- Parce que toi, tu ne provoques pas assez de raz-de-marée quand tu es de mauvais poil, rétorque Jack.

- Plait-il !

- Il suffit vous deux ! »

La voix grondante du Gardien des nuages calme les deux gardiens. Les autres se tournent vers le plus sage d'entre eux, le Gardien des forêts.

« Nemus, questionne la Gardienne du printemps. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Nous ne devons pas prendre de décisions à la légère, répond ce dernier d'une voix grave reflétant ses siècles d'âge. Jack se trouvait parmi nous quand le blizzard a été provoqué.

- Mais il pourrait très bien le déclencher à distance, insiste le gardien des Océans. Pour exprimer sa joie d'être enfin nommé. Je me demande encore pourquoi Soleil et Lune l'ont choisi.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de juger des décisions des grands astres, répond Nemus. Quant à Jack, celui lui est impossible, il n'était pas encore gardien à ce moment précis.

- Que savons-nous alors ? Demande la Gardienne des brasiers.

- Rien de plus hormis cet hiver qui s'est installé au cœur de l'été. Nous n'avons pas de Gardien attitré à cette saison… Jack Frost ! »

L'interpellé se tient au garde à vous face au Gardien des forêts.

« Voilà ta première mission en tant que nouveau Gardien : afin de dissiper les doutes planant sur toi, tu vas enquêter sur ce mystérieux blizzard, découvrir qui l'a provoqué et nous avertir dès que tu le sauras.

- Entendu, répond Jack, puis il hésite un instant ce qui n'échappe pas à Nemus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… Non rien, Gardien. Je me mets en chemin de suite. »

Jack salut ses pairs avant de se retirer. Dans le Sanctuaire, marchant parmi les dolmens, son esprit se gare dans de vieux souvenirs remontant à dix ans, d'une promesse faite à une petite fille aux pouvoirs de neige et de glace. Serait-ce elle ? Il secoue la tête négativement. Elsa ne ferait jamais une telle chose, c'est une princesse après tout, elle doit veiller sur son peuple.

L'incertitude est en lui, il doit découvrir de toute façon qui provoque un hiver alors qu'il est désormais le Gardien de l'hiver. Il prend son élan et s'envole dans les cieux parmi la mer d'étoiles, prenant la direction du royaume de Bardeid.

Depuis combien de temps marche-t-elle sans savoir où elle va ? Elle se rend compte que le blizzard s'est tut depuis un moment et que le ciel est aussi clair avec la lune brillante dans le ciel. Elsa remarque qu'elle arpente le flan des montagnes du Nord, étant montée déjà bien haut en altitude. La morsure du froid ne lui fait rien, elle s'arrête admirant le panorama que lui offre le sommet des montagnes.

_Que vais-je devenir désormais ?_

Son secret étant découvert, elle ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Sa colère a provoqué la neige et la glace sur Bardeid, cependant elle ne le regrette pas. Elle qui a voué toute sa vie à la protection de son peuple, à faire prospérer le royaume en demeurant coupée du monde. Ses sujets désormais ne la voient plus comme leur reine mais comme une sorcière. Peut-être partiront-ils à sa poursuite ?

Ses yeux de glace bleutée se portent sur le creux d'une des montagnes devant elle. Elle sent le vent l'envelopper tandis que ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le manteau neigeux. Depuis combien de temps est-elle enfermé dans ce palais, coupée de tout ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas sentie aussi libre que l'air ?

Elle regarde sa main encore gantée, repensant aux paroles répétées de son père qui ont été le crédo de toute sa vie.

_Cache tes pouvoirs. N'en parle jamais, le secret survivra. Tu dois être de marbre, sans états d'âme ni tourments, tes sentiments ne doivent pas te dominer._

Et tout ça la mène ici désormais. Pendant des années, elle a tenté de contrôler ses pouvoirs…mais en vain. A présent, elle se retrouve seule ici mais son cœur est plus léger, l'angoisse l'a quittée. Elle ôte son dernier gant, le laisser voler dans le vent. Au creux de ses mains nues, neige et glace jaillissent sans retenue.

_Libre… Délivrée enfin de ce fardeau… Je suis libérée !_

Son visage s'illumine alors qu'elle avance dans la neige. Elle projette des poussières de glace dans la brise, formant de jolies arabesques comme ceux qu'elle dessinait sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle n'a plus besoin de se retenir, elle est libre désormais. Plus jamais de mensonges, plus besoin de se cacher ni d'être prudente. Cette montagne sera son royaume dorénavant.

Elsa s'avance jusqu'au flanc du creux de la montagne. Ses mains continuent de façonner la neige autour d'elle, mais aussi sous ses pieds. Un petit mont de poudreuse se solidifie sous elle, puis levant ses mains, la butte se transforme en un pilier de glace qui s'élève. Elle fixe le ciel étoilé, se demandant ce qu'elle peut faire encore avec cette magie qui coule dans ses veines.

_Je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir. Je peux façonner la glace comme je l'entends._

Comme si son âme s'exprimait à travers son pouvoir, d'autres piliers de glace émergent du manteau neigeux. Puis elles se meuvent, s'étendent et se sculptent, suivant les mains de la jeune femme. Peu à peu, un édifice semblable à un palais de glace se tient au creux de la montagne. A l'intérieur, les différentes pièces sont façonnées suivant l'envie d'Elsa, chacune plus belles que la précédente.

Lorsqu'elle est enfin satisfaite, la jeune femme regarde son chef d'œuvre qui brille sous les pâles lueurs de la Lune. Puis elle aperçoit son reflet sur l'une des parois gelées. Cette image de reine austère la dégoute, elle veut l'effacer. Elle ôte le diadème et le jette au dehors. Elle retire les épingles retenant son chignon, laissant une longue tresse reposer sur son épaule gauche. Fixant à nouveau son reflet, elle n'est pas satisfaite en fixant la robe sombre qu'elle porte.

Ses doigts s'animent tandis que la magie agit de nouveau, transformant ses vêtements sombre en une robe bleu glace, scintillante de mille feux. Une traine de mousseline abordant des effigies de flocons flotte derrière elle. Admirant son image dans la glace de la paroi, elle se sent plus libre que jamais, elle a l'impression d'être celle qu'elle a toujours voulu être.

L'aube commence à se lever tandis qu'elle avance sur un petit balcon. Elle admire la vue magnifique qui baigne dans les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle caresse ses cheveux tressés, incrustant dans les mèches des effigies de flocons argentés. S'il lui faut rester seule, coupée du monde, autant qu'elle le soit avec le cœur libre de faire ce qu'elle désire ici. Ces montagnes et ce château sont dorénavant sa demeure pour l'éternité.

_Le froid est le prix de ma liberté._

L'aube signe sa renaissance en tant que Reine des neiges. Elle règnera ici, loin de tout…

Jack n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit. Il se souvient de ce petit royaume au temps de l'hiver d'il y a dix ans. Mais le voir en plein été et recouvert de neige, cela le surprend. Flottant dans les airs, il observe la capitale qui s'organise face à cet hiver soudain. Les gens ont abandonné leurs vêtements légers pour ressortir les grosses laines et couvertures. Cependant, les réserves de nourritures ne sont pas aussi abondantes et il faut rationner car personne ne sait combien de temps cela va durer.

Prenant soin de ne pas se montrer, Jack s'approche du palais afin de retrouver Elsa. Dans la cour du château, il voit plusieurs gardes se préparer pour une expédition. Tendant l'oreille, il surprend une conversation entre un conseiller et le chef de la garde. Il apprend ainsi qu'ils s'apprêtent à capturer la Reine Elsa, responsable de cet hiver maléfique. Il entend plusieurs fois le mot "sorcière" alors que la troupe est sur le point de partir.

Jack ne le croit pas. Il se souvient de la petite fille, vivant dans une solitude totale, ne pouvant se mêler au monde à cause de sa magie. Il se souvient de son sourire lorsqu'ils faisaient des anges dans la neige, de ses rires lorsqu'ils chahutaient à coup de boules de neiges. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'Elsa s'en aille. Il ne trouverait ses réponses qu'en la trouvant elle.

Remontant dans les cieux, il cherche une direction à prendre. La main en visière, il scrute l'horizon, ne voyant que manteau de neige sur tout le royaume. Puis son regard est attiré par des montagnes au Nord. Il ignore pourquoi mais il sait qu'il doit aller là-bas.

Sillonnant le ciel, Jack ne met pas longtemps à atteindre la chaine de montagnes enneigées. Au creux de l'une d'elle, il arrête sa course, découvrant un magnifique palais ouvragé dans la glace. L'édifice est d'une telle beauté, sculpté avec une finesse et des détails à couper le souffle qu'il sait qu'il ne peut que s'agir de l'œuvre d'Elsa. Il est subjugué tandis qu'il descend doucement sur la terre ferme, devant la porte de l'étrange château.

Devant les battants de glace, il hésite un instant avant de frapper. Après tout ce temps, va-t-elle le reconnaitre ? Ne va-t-elle pas lui reprocher de ne pas être revenu auparavant ? Les doutes l'assaillent mais il se ressaisit et tape avec son bâton contre la glace. A peine un coup est frappé que les portes s'ouvrent doucement. Avec prudence, Jack entre dans un grand hall encore plus magnifique que l'extérieur. Des escaliers mènent aux étages supérieurs et deux statues de glace ornent la pièce. Au-dessus de sa tête se trouve un lustre ouvragé en étoile et flocons.

Il n'y a personne pour l'accueillir, la maitresse des lieux doit se trouver en haut. Il commence à avancer lorsqu'il s'arrête brusquement. Une sensation d'être épié l'envahit ainsi qu'un sentiment de danger. Il tourne la tête vers l'une des statues de glace. Cela ressemble à une sorte de golem de glace plutôt effrayante.

Fixé sur l'une d'elle, il ne voit pas la seconde se mouvoir et lever un bras menaçant au-dessus de lui. Le coup s'abat sur du vide, Jack ayant réussi à esquiver de justesse en s'envolant. L'autre statue s'anime à son tour, leurs yeux luisent d'un éclat bleuté, fixant l'adolescent qui est surpris d'un tel prodige. Lui-même n'est pas capable de créer des golems qui peuvent s'animer de leur propre volonté.

Jack décide de leur faire face, lançant ses pouvoirs sur les deux protecteurs. Une bataille s'ensuit où les deux golems tentent de frapper l'intrus. Mais ce dernier est agile et a l'avantage de voler dans les airs. Il réussit à pousser l'un des golems dehors et le fait tomber dans le précipice. Néanmoins l'autre protecteur se montre plus coriace. Il pare les attaques du Gardien et lui lance d'énormes masses de roches et de glace sur lui.

Jack en a assez, il concentre son pouvoir dans son bâton et lance une ultime attaque qui démembre le golem. Les différentes parties se retrouvent un peu partout dans le hall. Reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme va pour se diriger vers l'escalier lorsqu'il voit l'un des morceaux du golem se changer et foncer sur lui en des pics de glaces. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il se retrouve épinglé contre le mur, lâchant son bâton. Par chance, les aiguilles n'ont que transpercé ses vêtements mais il se retrouve coincé.

« Allez-vous en ! »

La voix provient du haut des escaliers. Jack lève les yeux mais ne distingue qu'une silhouette dans l'ombre. Puis il voit le reste des morceaux du golem se transformer en pics à leurs tours, dirigés dans sa direction. La situation est à son désavantage car il tire ses pouvoirs de son bâton. Cependant la voix lui dit quelque chose. Une des aiguilles acérées se retrouve sous sa gorge, se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Attends Elsa ! hurle-t-il. C'est moi, Jack ! Jack Frost!

- …Jack? »

Le pic s'arrête à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Il entend des pas descendre les marches et s'approcher de lui. Il tourne la tête vers la personne et écarquille les yeux. Il a du mal à reconnaître Elsa car elle a bien grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Devenue une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, les yeux bleu glace sont les mêmes que celle de la petite fille dont il se souvient. Il n'arrive plus à articuler alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, le dévisageant.

Les souvenirs émergent dans l'esprit d'Elsa. Une nuit d'hiver où elle put gouter au bonheur de jouer sans retenue, le souvenir d'une promesse en crochetant les petits doigts. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est là, devant elle, ce garçon étrange qui pouvait voler et faire apparaitre la neige dans ses mains. Il est identique à ces souvenirs d'autrefois et il semble bien réel. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé il y a dix ans, Jack existait bien ?

Puis l'amertume la gagne, elle se souvient d'une promesse non tenue. Son visage surpris laisse place à de la rancœur. Agitant sa main devant elle, elle libère l'adolescent qui récupère son bâton et se redresse. La joie se lit sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Elsa… tu… tu as tellement changé. Tu…

- Va-t'en ! »

Le ton est glacial, surprenant Jack qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de retrouvailles. La jeune femme se détourne de lui, remontant les marches. Mais le garçon vole et lui barre la route, il ne comprend pas ce rejet.

« Attends ! On vient de se retrouver et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

- Laisse-moi ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Mais… mais je suis venu honorer ma promesse.

-…Ta… promesse ? »

Les mots appuyés d'un ton aigre d'Elsa accompagne le regard meurtrier qu'elle lance à Jack. Ce dernier affiche un visage rempli d'incompréhension.

« Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Demande le Gardien.

- …Tu te moques de moi ! S'emporte Elsa. Tu n'as jamais tenu ta promesse ! Tu m'as abandonnée, je t'ai attendu en vain et tu n'es jamais revenu ! Alors ne me parle pas de promesse et va-t'en ! »

Elsa projette un vent de neige pour écarter Jack de sa route, elle se précipite vers une prote et la referme derrière elle. Elle s'adosse contre le battant, se laissant glisser à genoux au sol. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes, pourquoi est-il revenu ? Et maintenant seulement ?

De l'autre côté, Jack se tient debout devant la porte, la main posée sur la glace. Il tente de se souvenir de cette nuit, puis ses paroles lui revienne tout comme la honte de son échec d'il y a dix ans. Il lui avait promis de revenir dès qu'il serait Gardien, à la nuit tombée.

« …Elsa, lance-t-il, espérant qu'elle l'écoute. Pardonne-moi. Je… oui, je t'avais promis de revenir quand je serais devenu Gardien… Mais je ne le suis pas devenu il y a dix ans. J'ai échoué ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis Gardien. »

La reine entend ses paroles cependant elle n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Elle resserre ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Surtout maintenant, après toutes ces années.

- Je suis revenu pour ma promesse. Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps…

- Je m'en fiche que tu sois Gardien ou non ! J'avais besoin de toi à cette époque. Va-t'en. »

Les doigts de Jack contre la glace se crispent. Il pose son front contre le battant, entendant les pleurs silencieux d'Elsa. Autrefois, il avait réussi à la faire sourire, ayant séché ses larmes. Que peut-il faire ? Il se refuse à l'abandonner, il doit savoir aussi ce qui a amené la jeune femme à se retirer loin de son royaume. Il recule et se dirige vers la sortie du palais.

Elsa entend Jack s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que le silence règne de nouveau. Ses larmes continuent de couler puis la doute la prend. Est-il vraiment venu pour sa promesse ? Sait-il ce qui se passe à Bardeid ? S'il est Gardien, il est peut-être venu pour la livrer à son peuple ou la châtier de son crime ?

Se laissant aller dans ses incertitudes, elle entend au loin le son d'un cor. La peur l'assaille car elle reconnait l'appel utilisé par les gardes lors des grandes chasses. Alors son peuple est venu la chercher. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes et sort de la pièce, descendant rapidement les marches. D'un geste, elle crée deux nouveaux golems de glaces pour la protéger tandis qu'elle sort de son château.

Elle s'arrête sur le perron, portant son regard au loin. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant la silhouette flottant de Jack qui fait face à un groupe de soldats. Elle le savait, il est là pour la livrer à ses gens. Elle les attend, préparer à les affronter.

Les soldats de Bardeid n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Devant eux se tient un jeune garçon volant dans les airs. Ils savent qu'il doit s'agir d'un esprit mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Serait-ce pour les aider à capturer la Reine Elsa ? Le chef de la garde s'avance pour le saluer.

« Oh Esprit. Je sollicite votre aide pour nous aider à capturer une dangereuse personne qui a plongé notre royaume dans un hiver épouvantable.

- …De qui il s'agit ? Demande d'un air innocent Jack.

- La reine Elsa. Elle nous a trompés en cachant qu'elle était une sorcière…

- Elle n'a rien caché !

- Que… S'étrangle le chef. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce n'est pas une sorcière, elle n'a pas choisi d'avoir ses pouvoirs ! Elle est restée coupé du monde et vous osez vous en prendre à elle alors qu'elle se refusait de vous faire du mal !

- Mais elle en a fait ! Se défend le chef de la garde. Elle a tenté de tuer nos hôtes lors du couronnement.

- Jamais elle ne ferait ça ! Laissez la tranquille !

- Mais… Esprit, je ne comprends pas ! N'êtes-vous pas là pour maintenir l'équilibre ?

- Peut-être méritez-vous de subir cet hiver. Repartez d'où vous venez.

-…Hors de questions ! S'indigne le chef qui ne comprend pas pourquoi un esprit s'interpose. En avant ! »

Le chef ordonne aux autres d'avancer au même moment où il se ramasse une boule de neige en pleine figure, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Jack ricane, jonglant avec une nouvelle boule de neige tandis que les gardes relèvent leur chef. Ce dernier semble bouillir de rage.

« Que... Petit avorton ! Comment oses-tu … »

Il n'a le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle boule de neige le fait taire. Puis c'est une pluie qui s'abat sur le groupe qui est obligé de reculer. Jack semble s'amuser puis il en crée une énorme qui roule en direction des soldats. Ces derniers prennent leur jambes à leur cou et font demi-tour mais l'immense boule les rattrape, les emprisonnant dans la neige. L'adolescent continue de rire alors que la boule de neige ornée de soldats dévale la pente. Il leur fait un signe d'au revoir avant de voler retournant au palais.

Debout sur le perron, Elsa a assisté à toute la scène et n'en croit ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Jack l'a protégée ? Les golems s'apprêtent à chasser de nouveau le garçon mais elle leur fait signe de ne rien faire. Jack flotte jusqu'à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle soutient son regard bleu océan.

« …Pourquoi ? »

Sa seule réponse vient du sourire énigmatique de Jack…


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre 4**

Le groupe de soldats revient au palais, se remettant de la descente assez mouvementée qu'ils viennent de connaitre. Le chef de la garde est sous le choc, sa voix est bredouillante tandis qu'il explique ce qui vient de se passer aux conseillers. Ces derniers n'arrivent pas à le croire.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sur que c'était un esprit ?

- Aussi sûr que je vous vois, messieurs.

- Mais pourquoi un esprit protégerait-il cette sorcière ? Ne sont-ils pas censé faire régner l'ordre et la justice ?

- A moins que nous soyons les fautifs à leurs yeux ?

- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! Les Gardiens ne le permettront pas !

-…Sauf si l'esprit est un Gardien. »

Les conseillers se tournent en direction du Prince Kieran qui vient de s'exprimer. Le bras soutenu dans une écharpe, il affiche un visage sombre.

« Que voulez-vous dire, altesse ?

- Les Gardiens soutiennent la Reine, sinon jamais elle ne serait dotée de tels pouvoirs. Ils la protégeront.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Quelle faute avons-nous commise ? Alors que c'est la Reine la fautive !

- Messieurs, tente de calmer le prince. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que depuis quelques temps, d'étranges évènements se sont produits non loin de Bardeid ? La mer regorge de poissons, or vos pêcheurs se plaignent que les prises sont rares. Certains champs de blés n'ont pas germé bien avant la venue de cet hiver soudain. Ce sont des signes précurseurs… Que les Gardiens nous ont abandonnés ! »

Ces révélations soudaines tétanisent les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Murmures et chuchotements fusent à tout va jusqu'à ce que Kieran attire l'attention de tous.

« Les Gardiens sont déjà contre nous ! Pourquoi avons-nous encore besoin d'eux ? C'est le contraire, ils veulent nous faire souffrir, nous voir agoniser ! Nous devons réagir !

- Mais comment ?

- Les Gardiens tirent leurs pouvoirs de notre foi. Nous devons les renier, faire en sorte de ne plus croire en eux. Ils perdront de leurs puissances et peut-être que la Reine Elsa en sera affectée. Nous pourrons alors la capturer et appliquer la sentence de mise à mort. »

Les conseillers se concertèrent entre eux, ne sachant qu'en penser. Cependant au fur et à mesure des échanges, les avis rejoignent celui du Prince Kieran et tous votent pour la peine capitale à l'encontre de leur ancienne Reine. Tandis que des ordres sont dépêchés à travers le royaume afin que le peuple renie les Gardiens, le prince reste en retrait. Un sourire furtif se dessine sur ses lèvres. Son plan se déroule comme prévu, bientôt sa vengeance sera accomplie. Mais avant il doit s'occuper d'un petit détail qui pourrait le nuire…

« Elsa attends ! »

Jack tente de suivre la Reine qui avance à l'intérieur de son palais de glace. Le Gardien lui barre la route, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi la jeune femme l'évite à ce point.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir aidé ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, coupe Elsa d'un ton tranchant. Ils reviendront de toute manière.

- Oh ça m'étonnerait, ils ont dû avoir un sacré tournis en dévalant toute la montagne. Jack éclate de rire en s'imaginant les soldats. Ils doivent être devenus des bonhommes de neiges.

- Il n'y a rien d'amusant. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

Elsa tente de passer mais Jack se tient toujours devant elle en flottant.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais venu tenir ma promesse et je compte bien me faire pardonner en récupérant le temps de retard, s'excuse le garçon.

-…Jack. La reine soupire, prenant un ton plus calme mais hautain. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Le temps de l'amusement est passé pour moi. Et puis… Es-tu vraiment venu pour ça ou pour me demander de retirer l'hiver qui s'est abattu sur mon royaume ? »

Jack hésite un instant. Tôt ou tard, ce sujet devait être abordé mais il aurait aimé que cela en soit autrement. Il se souvient de la mission des Gardiens cependant il ne veut pas livrer Elsa à ses pairs. Elle a tant souffert et continue de le subir, elle a le droit d'être heureuse après les nombreux sacrifices qu'elle a fait. Mais le temps de réflexion de Jack fait comprendre à la Reine qu'elle a vu juste. Elle détourne la tête, fermant les yeux.

« Je m'en doutais. Ecoute, si je savais comment faire, je le ferais mais j'ignore comment provoquer le dégel. Tout autour de moi, je ne crée de la neige et de la glace. Je ne sais comment le faire disparaitre.

- …Honnêtement, je m'en fiche que ces types soient transformés en glaçon, rétorque Jack. Tu étais leur Reine et voilà comment ils te remercient ? Je ne suis pas revenu mais j'ai entendu les échos et le Royaume de Bardeid prospérait grâce à toi, même à la mort de tes parents. Tu leur a tout sacrifié et ils n'acceptent même pas la personne que tu es en réalité. Je trouve ça injuste ! »

L'adolescent contient sa rage mais ses mains serrent son bâton. Elsa le fixe un instant, troublée de ces mots avant de se reprendre. Son visage redevient de marbre.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. A présent, le froid est ma seule compagne. Je suis libre désormais mais je dois rester et demeurer dans la solitude.

- Hey ! Je te signale que je suis un esprit du froid ?! Alors je peux te tenir compagnie. Et puis, pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'as plus l'âge de t'amuser ? Même les adultes adorent les batailles de boules de neiges.

- Pendant des années, j'ai fait en sorte de devenir une future souveraine et je me dois de garder cette directive en la mémoire de mes parents. Même si dorénavant, cette montagne sera mon royaume, il me faut régner.

-…Sur deux golems qui sont aussi lents que des tortues ? »

Elsa soupire une nouvelle fois, puis elle réussit à passer, laissant Jack derrière elle. Il la regarde s'éloigner, se souvenant que leur première rencontre n'avait pas été simple au début. Mais il se refuse à l'abandonner, pas cette fois-ci. Il décide de jouer sa dernière carte, ça passe ou ça casse.

La reine pose le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier lorsqu'elle reçoit derrière la tête quelque chose qui la fait un peu vaciller. Elle frotte avec sa main et découvre de la neige. Surprise, elle se retourne vers Jack qui jongle avec une autre boule de neige.

« …Tu, balbutie Elsa encore étonnée. Tu me provoques ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis Gardien de l'Hiver. Tu prétends savoir créer de la neige mais à ce petit jeu, je suis meilleur que toi ! »

Un sourire enfantin illumine le visage de Jack. Elsa reste de marbre, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Puis un étrange sourire pare ses lèvres alors qu'elle lève la main vers lui.

« Ah, tu veux jouer à ça… Tu vas le regretter. »

Du creux de sa main, plusieurs boules de neiges se forment et foncent sur Jack. Ce dernier les esquive avec facilité en volant. Il rit alors qu'il observe Elsa, posé sur son bâton.

« Puff ! Tu appelles ça des boules de neiges ? On dirait plus de petits flocons. »

Sa provocation a l'effet désiré car Elsa se concentre et envoie une vague de givre dans sa direction. Il manque de tomber de son bâton, mais heureusement, son don de lévitation l'aide à rester dessus. Il se dirige vers l'extérieur tandis qu'Elsa le poursuit.

« Tu triches ! Lance la reine en arrivant sur le pas de la porte.

- Pas du tout ! J'utilise mes dons, à toi de me montrer de quoi tu es capable. »

Elsa se tourne vers ses deux golems puis revient sur Jack, ce même étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle concentre sa magie sur ses deux protecteurs de glace, les faisant changer de formes et leur donne un aspect d'une créature volante. Elle leur ordonne de poursuivre Jack tandis que ce dernier commence à prendre de la hauteur.

« Hey ! Tu triches aussi ? lance le garçon. Je n'ai pas de compagnon pour m'aider.

- J'utilise mes dons aussi, rétorque sur un ton de défi Elsa. Et tu n'as encore rien vu. »

Sur ses mots, Elsa fait naitre entre ses mains des flocons qui grandissent puis elle les lancent sur Jack. Le Gardien tente de les esquiver tout en échappant aux deux créatures de glaces. Il savait que cela marcherait de provoquer Elsa, peut-être même un peu trop pense-t-il. Mais qu'importe, voir le visage illuminé de la jeune femme le rend heureux. Il en rit, esquivant les attaques des deux créatures.

Jack attend le bon moment pour tomber vers le sol lorsque les deux protecteurs tentent de l'attraper. Cependant ces derniers se percutent et se désagrègent. Posant les pieds dans le manteau neigeux, Jack fait tourner son bâton dans la main, d'un air triomphal.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Aussi lent que des tortues. »

Mais Elsa a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle rassemble ce qui reste de ces golems, augmentant la taille de l'amas de neige et le fait tomber sur Jack qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le Gardien se retrouve ensevelit, seul son bâton dépasse du tas de neige. La reine affiche un air triomphal.

« Etre trop sûr de soi peut te causer ta perte, dit-elle l'air hautaine. Alors, reconnais-tu que je suis bien plus forte que toi ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne vient. Jack ne sort pas de l'amas de neige et le bâton ne bouge pas. Elsa pense qu'il s'agit d'un stratagème mais les minutes s'écoulent et la peur commence à se lire sur son visage.

« Jack ? Ce n'est pas drôle… Jack ! »

Elsa se précipite vers le tas de neige et creuse pour désensevelir le garçon. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Alors qu'elle va déterrer le bâton, pensant que Jack tient ce dernier au bout, quelque chose la fait basculer en arrière. Elle se retrouve à dévaler dans la neige sur quelques mètres. Elle rouvre les yeux et se rend compte que Jack la saisit dans ses bras et l'entraine avec lui. Ce dernier, couché au sol, éclate de rire alors qu'Elsa, qui est sur lui, affiche de la colère.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, idiot ! L'accuse-t-elle en le frappant sur la poitrine. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir !

- Je te rappelle que je suis un esprit, je ne peux pas mourir ! »

Ils se regardent tous les deux avant que leurs rires ne s'élèvent. L'image d'une petite fille riant aux éclats se superpose à celle de la jeune femme. Jack a vraiment l'impression de la retrouver, cette enfant, il y a dix ans, qu'il avait sortie de sa solitude. C'était une adulte mais sous cette carapace de glace, elle possédait toujours cette âme enfantine qui avait été privée d'une vie heureuse.

Elsa se tait, se rendant compte qu'elle rit, puis elle rougit en voyant la position qu'elle a sur Jack. Elle se relève, détourne la tête en essayant de reprendre une stature hautaine. Mais le garçon ne l'entend pas ainsi, il envoie de la neige poudreuse sur elle.

« Je t'ai eu ! Rit-il aux éclats. Tu as baissé ta garde. »

Mais la Reine ne l'entend pas ainsi. Elle se venge à son tour en projetant de la poudreuse sur le jeune homme. La bataille et les jeux dans la neige durent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Assis sur le rebord d'un des balcons, Jack crée des effigies de glace qui s'animent sous le regard émerveillé d'Elsa. Cette dernière y apporte sa contribution sous la forme de petit paysage qui défile.

Le soleil s'apprête à disparaitre derrière la chaine de montagnes. Jack et Elsa admirent, côte à côte, la beauté du paysage baignant dans les dernières lueurs dorées. Puis sans s'y attendre, la jeune femme pose doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce dernier est surprit, son visage aborde une légère rougeur aux joues.

« …Merci, dit doucement Elsa. D'être revenu pour ta promesse.

- J'ai mis du temps mais je tiens toujours parole. »

Puis le regard de Jack se perd dans le vague. Il a toujours une mission à remplir mais il se refuse de livrer Elsa aux Gardiens. Mais s'il se déclare coupable à sa place, il ne la reverra plus jamais. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une option.

« Elsa, commence-t-il. Je ne veux plus que ton peuple s'en prenne à toi alors… Je vais tenter de dégeler le pays. »

La jeune femme redresse la tête, stupéfaite de cette décision.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer mes fautes.

- Je sais, mais ils ne cesseront jamais de te tourmenter. Je m'étais dit que ça leur ferait les pieds de goûter à l'hiver durant l'été mais j'ai envie que tu sois vraiment libre, sans craindre les lendemains.

-…Jack, tu me caches quelque chose. »

Le jeune homme soutient le regard suspicieux de la reine. Il hésite à lui dire la vérité, mais après tout ce temps de séparation, il ne veut pas briser ce moment de retrouvailles. Il préfère la voir sourire, rire et profiter de ces instants qu'on lui a volés enfant. Il saute du balcon pour flotter et faire face à Elsa. Cette dernière ne veut pas lâcher le morceau mais à peine ouvre-t-elle les lèvres que Jack y pose un doigt dessus.

« Elsa, fais-moi confiance. J'ai envie que tu sois heureuse et que tes tourments disparaissent pour toujours. S'il le faut, je resterais à tes côtés… Bon faudra que je m'acquitte de mon rôle de Gardien de l'hiver, faire tomber la neige et tout. Mais c'est vers toi que je veux revenir. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

Les joues de la reine sont rouges, elle est confuse face à ses mots et au geste de Jack. Elle ne sait quoi lui répondre. Elle repense à leur promesse d'enfants, même s'il a mis du temps, il est revenu pour la tenir. Elle hoche doucement de la tête pour accepter. Esquissant un grand sourire, Jack commence à s'éloigner.

« Jack ? »

L'interpellé se retourne vers Elsa. Elle hésite avant de sourire à son tour.

« Je t'attendrai. »

Elle prononce les mêmes mots qu'elle a dits, il y a dix ans. L'adolescent répond de la tête avant de s'envoler dans le ciel. Les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, Elsa ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle lui fait confiance et espère qu'il arrivera à provoquer le dégel sur Bardeid.

Regagnant l'intérieur du château, Elsa se perd dans les souvenirs d'antan et d'aujourd'hui. Soudain, elle se sent épiée, une présence tapie dans l'ombre suit chacun de ses pas. Invoquant sa magie, elle se retourne dans une direction et envoie des flocons sur l'intrus. La silhouette semble se fondre dans les ténèbres, esquivant aisément l'attaque.

« Vous êtes puissante, reine Elsa, dit la voix venu de nulle part. Mais je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je suis venu vous mettre en garde.

- En garde ? C'est vous qui devriez être sur vos gardes. Montrez-vous ! »

Sortant d'une ombre du sol, un homme fait de brume noir apparait devant Elsa. Ses yeux complètement noirs la déstabilisent légèrement tandis qu'il s'incline devant elle.

« Pardonnez mon audace mais il me fallait vous prévenir. Ce Gardien vous trompe.

- … Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je ne suis qu'un simple esprit vagabond. L'ombre est mon domaine, j'écoute et je vois la noirceur dans les âmes. Ce Gardien vient de vous trahir.

- Pourquoi vous écouterais-je ? Je sais en qui je dois avoir confiance.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas dit qu'il était en mission s'il vous fait confiance ?

- Pardon ? Elsa a du mal à suivre. En mission ?

- Il a été envoyé par les autres Gardiens pour trouver le responsable de cet hiver brutal…. Et leur livrer. »

La reine ne croit pas ce qu'elle entend. Bien que Jack soit un Gardien, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? N'est-il pas parti pour provoquer le dégel de Bardeid ? Une incertitude nait en elle, ce qui fait sourire furtivement l'esprit. Ce dernier reprend une expression de désolation en s'approchant d'Elsa.

« Ma Reine, je connais bien vos tourments. La solitude m'accompagne depuis de longues années, rejeté de tous qui ne comprennent pas. Autrefois j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et me voilà errant dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que vous subissiez le même sort que moi, vous qui vous épanouissez dans la lumière…»

L'esprit pose un doigt sous le menton d'Elsa, relevant son visage troublé. Il remonte doucement sa main vers sa joue mais la jeune femme recule brutalement, se retrouvant accolée contre un mur.

« Gardez vos distances. Vos belles paroles ne sont que chimères.

- Vraiment ? Et si je vous en apporte la preuve de sa trahison ? En ce moment, il doit être déjà au Sanctuaire, rapportant ce qu'il sait au lieu de trouver une solution pour le dégel de votre royaume.

- Je… je ne vous crois pas. »

Le timbre de voix d'Elsa reflète ses doutes qui l'assaillent. L'esprit noir avance ses mains devant lui et faire naitre une sphère de poussières noires. Ces dernières tourbillonnent puis quelque chose apparait au creux de la sphère, comme une image. La Reine fixe la sphère, ses yeux s'écarquillent en reconnaissant la silhouette de Jack. Le Gardien se tient devant d'autres personnes aux aspects étranges, eux aussi semblent être des esprits.

Il n'y a aucun son venant de cette scène mais Elsa devine aisément ce qui se passe. La terreur se lit dans son regard alors que des larmes naissent au coin de ses yeux. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Jack l'a vraiment trahie. Les esprits semblent avoir pris une décision et s'en vont. L'homme aux yeux noirs fait disparaitre la sphère tandis qu'Elsa tombe à genoux.

« Non… Il a… Il m'a… »

Sous elle, la glace se craquelle alors qu'un vent venu de nulle part commence à souffler brutalement. L'esprit noir recule avant de disparaitre complètement, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Son plan continue de fonctionner et il a hâte de voir les pouvoirs terrifiants de la Reine des neiges se déchainer sur les Gardiens.

La neige virevolte autour d'Elsa alors qu'elle se relève doucement. Les larmes dans ses yeux ont disparu, laissant place à une lueur de colère. Plus jamais elle ne baissera sa garde ainsi, plus jamais elle ne fera confiance à quelqu'un. Autrefois, elle avait fermé son cœur et ce dernier s'était réchauffé lorsque Jack est revenu. A présent, il est aussi glacial que la tempête qui commence à se former dehors…


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre 5**

Perché au sommet d'un arbre, Jack réfléchit à comment provoquer un dégel sur un royaume entier. En fait, il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant. La Gardienne du printemps n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire fondre la neige et faire jaillir des fleurs de partout. Son regard fixe la Lune qui brille d'une pâle lueur. Il ne peut pas demander l'aide des Gardiens sinon il sera obligé de leur dire la vérité. Que faire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rend compte après une longue réflexion qu'un flot de gens progresse dehors. Il plisse les yeux, remarquant qu'il s'agit de soldats mais aussi de paysans, tous armés et tenant une torche. La procession avance en direction du Nord. L'inquiétude se lit sur le visage de Jack, le peuple de Bardeid semble en vouloir finir avec leur ancienne Reine. Il doit les arrêter, au moins leur parler et leur dire qu'il cherche une solution à cet hiver brutal.

« Attendez, sujets de Bardeid ! »

Mais nul ne veut l'écouter. Lorsqu'il tente d'attraper un soldat, sa main passe à travers ce dernier. Puis un paysan avance droit sur lui, passant au travers également. Jack n'arrive pas à le croire. Il tente à nouveau, sa main allant saisir une femme par l'épaule mais il passe à travers. La peur se lit dans ses yeux, ces gens ne le voient pas, ni ne l'entendent… Ils n'ont plus la foi envers les Gardiens, ce qui explique qu'il soit devenu éthéré.

Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Par sa faute ? Lorsqu'il s'est dressé entre Elsa et les soldats ? Il tente une dernière chose, il revient devant la tête du cortège et plante son bâton devant lui. Une barrière de glace apparait devant les gens qui reculent. Au moins, ses pouvoirs fonctionnent encore.

Le peuple commence à s'exclamer de colère, disant que c'est la reine qui est derrière ce tour de magie. Jack tente de leur parler mais nul ne l'entend. Puis le mur de glace s'effrite, se réduisant en petits morceaux. Le Gardien ne comprend pas ce qui se passe tandis que la procession reprend son avancée. Ses pouvoirs commencent-il à l'abandonner ?

« Oh, le petit Jack Frost ne sait plus faire de boule neiges ? »

La voix vient au-dessus de lui. Flottant dans les airs, l'esprit des ténèbres le fixe de haut, l'air triomphant. Jack est surpris de voir un esprit sombre ici, mais en le dévisageant et se souvenant des histoires des ainés, ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

« Kieran ?

- Ah ! On dirait que tu as retenu tes leçons d'histoire, c'est bien. Mais tu devrais savoir alors que votre pouvoir est lié à la croyance humaine. Si les humains n'ont plus foi envers les Gardiens, ils commencent par ne plus vous voir, votre magie qui disparaît ensuite… Puis c'est vous-même qui êtes englouti dans le néant, mais pour ça il faudrait que le monde entier vous renie.. Pourtant regarde ! »

L'esprit des ténèbres tend la main montrant les gens de Bardeid.

« Il a suffi d'un seul royaume pour que votre existence en soit affectée. Ce sont les prémices de la fin.

- Jamais ! S'emporte Jack en le rejoignant dans les airs, en garde. Je ne permettrai pas ça !

- Oh ? Crois-tu être de taille à m'affronter ? Surtout dans ton état actuel ? »

Jack hésite, il a entendu beaucoup de chose sur ce fameux Kieran que Nemus a combattu il y a des siècles. Le Gardien des forêts n'avait jamais pu le vaincre mais il l'avait affaibli. Puis ses pensées vont vers Elsa, il doit la protéger de son peuple. Comme lisant en lui, l'esprit des ténèbres ricane.

« Oh tu t'inquiètes pour la Reine des neiges ? D'ailleurs, comment trouves-tu cette ombre ? »

D'un claquement de doigt, Kieran fait apparaitre sous forme de poussière noire un clone de Jack. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il manigance, mais cela n'impressionne pas le Gardien de l'hiver.

« Il n'a pas la même classe que moi.

- Peut-être mais cela suffit à faire croire aux autres Gardiens que c'était toi.

- Comment ?

- Et cela était très convaincant…puisque les Gardiens sont en route pour punir la Reine des neiges.

-…Elsa ?! »

Jack n'arrive pas à le croire, ses mains se crispent autour de son bâton. Kieran se rapproche de lui, son visage en face du sien, il chuchote à l'oreille.

« Et elle a été convaincue aussi… Que tu l'aies livrée comme responsable de ce désastre. »

Les yeux bleus océan de Jack s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il repousse Kieran avec son bâton, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus. Il tente de l'attaquer mais l'esprit des ténèbres s'y attend. Un nuage de poussière noire nait là où se trouve Jack qui se protège du mieux qu'il peut. Mais ses pouvoirs sont affaiblis. Les grains sombres déchirent par endroit ses vêtements, égratignant sa peau.

« Un esprit ne peut pas mourir…Sauf s'il est attaqué par un de ses semblables, lance en ricanant Kieran. C'était très émouvant votre petit scène mais il y a un petit détail que tu dois savoir. La Reine des neiges possède une magie capable de terrasser un esprit, il suffit juste de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

- Que…Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Oh pas grand-chose, juste fait naitre en elle les germes du doute. J'ai dû d'abord provoquer sa chute en la faisant démasquer comme sorcière devant ses sujets. Puis tu es venu à elle, mon plan aurait pu échouer mais tu m'as donné ce qui a été son coup de grâce : cette confiance aveugle. En ce moment, un blizzard se déchaine dans les montagnes du Nord, il est né de la douleur d'avoir été trahie et il grandit à vue d'œil. J'ai peur que les Gardiens ne puissent rien faire face au déchainement d'un tel pouvoir. Ils feront de beaux cadavres, les premiers d'un nouveau monde plongé dans un hiver éternel. »

Jack s'en veut, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Elsa seule. Il aurait du tout lui dire, ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble. Tout est de sa faute… Soudain, il réussit à faire éclater le nuage de poussière noire en le transformant en givre. Kieran recule, surpris de cette contre-attaque, il fronce les yeux avant de regarder en direction du Nord.

« Hum…on dirait qu'il reste une étincelle en elle. Je vais devoir l'éteindre.

- Non ! Tu ne t'approcheras pas d'elle ! »

Le Gardien de l'hiver, sentant ses pouvoirs revenir, déchaine tout ce qu'il a sur Kieran. Ce dernier se protège dans une bulle de fumée sombre. Puis il se concentre et crée à partir de cette fumée des créatures cauchemardesques.

« J'aimerais jouer avec toi mais il faut que je m'entretienne avec la reine. Je vais peut-être devoir la séduire encore une fois avant de la faire sombrer dans le tourment éternel. Mais avant, je veux voir les Gardiens mourir de sa main, hahaha ! »

Kieran disparait dans un souffle de ténèbres, laissant Jack face à ses créatures. Le Gardien de l'hiver tente une percée mais les monstres sont coriaces et n'ont qu'un but : le retenir jusqu'à ce que leur maître ait accompli son noir dessein.

Les Gardiens sont rassemblés face à un blizzard soudain qui ne cesse de croître en force. Ils savent qu'une puissante magie est à l'œuvre cependant ils n'avaient jamais douté qu'un humain en serait capable. Les dires de Jack s'avèrent être vrais : la Reine Elsa veut plonger le monde dans un hiver éternel.

Tous réunis autour de Nemus, ce dernier fronce ses sourcils broussailleux. Comment un humain a-t-il pu passer inaperçu avec tant de pouvoirs ? Ce n'était pas l'heure des regrets, il devait stopper cette folie et tenter de résonner la jeune humaine. Utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour avancer face aux vents violents, les Gardiens s'approchent du palais de glace qui est le centre de ce maelström de neige.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à proximité, ils se retrouvent dans une zone où le blizzard n'affecte pas le palais. Ils demeurent sur leurs gardes alors que Nemus s'avance en premier. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre, Elsa en sort, la tête haute mais le regard empli de rancœur. Elle n'aperçoit pas celui qui l'a trahi, ce qui alimente encore plus sa colère. Sous l'effet de ses sentiments négatifs, le blizzard gagne en intensité et se propage plus rapidement.

« Reine Elsa ! S'adresse Nemus à la jeune femme. Cessez cette folie, nous pouvons vous aider.

- …Personne ne peut m'aider, répond d'un ton glacial la jeune femme. Je veux qu'on me laisse à ma solitude.

- Si nous avions su plus tôt, nous aurions pu vous aider à maitriser ces pouvoirs mais il n'est pas trop tard. Cessez cette tempête et venez avec nous.

- Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas ! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seule alors partez !

- Nemus, la haine l'aveugle, dit la Gardienne du printemps en venant au côté de l'ancien. Nous devons la maitriser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Le Gardien des forêts sait qu'il n'a plus le choix. Poussant un profond soupir, il ordonne à ses pairs de se tenir prêt pour maitriser la Reine. Cette dernière invoque plusieurs golems de glace et les lancent sur les Gardiens. Une bataille sans merci oppose les titans de neiges face aux pouvoirs des esprits.

Elsa ne cesse de lever des protecteurs de neige à chaque fois que l'un tombe. Son ordre est de repousser les Gardiens, elle ne veut pas les tuer. Les esprits luttent du mieux qu'ils peuvent mais ils n'arrivent pas à atteindre la reine.

Soudain, la Gardienne des brasiers se rend compte que ses flammes n'arrivent plus à faire fondre les titans de glace. Elle s'observe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Puis tour à tour, les Gardiens découvrent avec horreur que leurs pouvoirs diminuent.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lance avec rage le Gardien des océans. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est elle la responsable !

- Non ! Crie Nemus pour calmer. Les hommes…Les hommes n'ont plus foi en nous.

- C'est impossible ! S'exclame le Gardien des nuages. Cela ne… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il se prend de plein fouet un coup venant d'un des golems. Le Gardien vient s'écraser contre la paroi de la montagne avant de se retrouver emprisonné dans la glace lancée par Elsa. Ses compagnons tentent de l'aider mais ils subissent quasiment le même sort, leurs membres se retrouvent emprisonnés dans une prison de glace. Seul Nemus et le Gardien des océans sont encore libre de leurs mouvements.

« Nemus, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons la tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Le Gardien des forêts tente de le retenir mais l'esprit des grandes eaux fonce, tentant une percée. Il réussit à détruire des golems puis projette un puissant jet d'eau sur Elsa. Cette dernière lève un bouclier de glace mais il éclate en morceaux et elle est projetée à l'intérieur de son palais.

Le Gardien des océans se lance à sa poursuite et la trouve au sol, en train de ramper pour s'enfuir. Il lève sa main, invoquant une masse d'eau, prête à s'abattre sur la reine. Mais l'eau invoquée se retrouve givrée, ainsi que son maître. Elsa se relève tant bien que mal, croisant le regard du Gardien.

Soudain, l'esprit des grandes eaux écarquillent les yeux alors que du sang semblable à la couleur de l'océan coule de sa bouche. Une lame noire le transperce au niveau du cœur. Sous le regard effrayé d'Elsa, le Gardien des océans rend son dernier souffle en se dématérialisant sous forme d'une trombe d'eau. Faisant disparaitre son arme, Kieran dévisage la reine d'un air peu satisfait.

« Pourquoi ne les tuez-vous pas ? Ils veulent votre mort !

- …Non… Non, je ne veux pas les tuer !

- Vous croyez en eux alors que Jack Frost vous a trahie ?!

- Je veux juste être seule, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Qu'on me laisse seule et tranquille !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas seule ma reine. Je suis là, à vos côtés. »

Le ton mielleux de Kieran surprend Elsa alors qu'il s'approche d'elle. Une de ses mains effleure la joue de la jeune femme qui ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il utilise sa magie pour la corrompre. L'esprit des ténèbres se penche vers son visage, les lèvres proches l'une de l'autre…

« NON ! »

Une lueur blanche et bleutée entoure Elsa qui continue de hurler. Kieran recule, puis est projeté en arrière alors qu'un nouveau blizzard nait au cœur du palais. Le maelström intérieur rejoint celui de l'extérieur qui gagne en force, sous les cris de rage de la Reine. Kieran ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait avoir Elsa à sa merci. Mais qu'importe, le résultat est le même : un hiver brutal va s'abattre sur le monde et personne pas même les Gardiens ne pourront l'arrêter.

Nemus a senti la mort de l'un de ses compagnons. Il ne peut croire que c'est la jeune femme qui ait fait ça. Ces doutes s'envolent lorsqu'il aperçoit dans le blizzard une silhouette bien familière qu'il avait combattue il y a des siècles. La noirceur qui l'entoure ne le trompe pas : Kieran est derrière tout ça. Mais il ne peut l'affronter maintenant. Le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui reste sert à protéger ses pairs toujours prisonniers de la glace.

Ce qu'il reste de golems disparait, emportés par le blizzard provoqué par leur maitresse. Dans l'œil de la tempête, Elsa continue d'hurler, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur en son cœur déchire jusqu'à son âme. Elle veut simplement qu'on la laisse seule. L'intensité de son pouvoir a pris une telle ampleur qu'elle est incapable de l'arrêter.

Dans le mugissement des vents, elle entend quelque chose l'appeler. Elle voit flou à cause de ses yeux baignant de larmes. Elle ne distingue pas la silhouette flottante de Jack qui tente de la rejoindre, luttant contre le blizzard. Le garçon est mal en point, suite à un combat frénétique contre les créatures de Kieran. Mais il en est sorti victorieux, son souhait étant de retourner au plus vite auprès d'Elsa.

La jeune femme ne semble pas le voir mais elle croit l'entendre. Elle se recroqueville encore plus alors que Jack tente de la toucher mais il passe au travers.

« Elsa ! Elsa tu m'entends ?

- Va-t'en ! Pleure Elsa. Cesse de me tourmenter !

- On t'a trompée Elsa ! Jamais je ne t'aurais trahie, crois-moi !

- Non ! Je ne veux plus croire en qui que ce soit ! Laissez-moi seule !

- Elsa, je te connais. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal à personne, c'est pour ça que tu veux être seule mais ce n'est pas la solution ! Tu peux contrôler ton pouvoir, tu peux arrêter tout ça, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Non, je ne peux rien arrêter ! »

Le blizzard gagne en intensité, Jack a du mal à rester sur place mais il s'accroche du mieux qu'il peut.

« Elsa ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ça, on t'a manipulée. Ouvre les yeux !

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ?!

-…Parce que je t'aime. »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux en fixant devant elle. Les traits du visage de Jack se dessinent devant elle alors que le Gardien redevient visible Il pose sa main sur sa joue, il est bien redevenu matériel, sentant la peau glacée d'Elsa. Il n'a pas prononcé ses mots sans réfléchir, il est sincère et sait ce qu'il ressent pour elle.

« Je t'aime Elsa, dit-il à nouveau.

-…Jack. »

Le regard de glace devient brillant de larmes alors qu'elle pose sa main sur celle du Gardien. Il se rapproche de son visage et capture ses lèvres, lui donnant un doux baiser. Elsa ferme les yeux alors que la douleur en son cœur disparait comme une flamme soufflée. Au même instant, le blizzard s'estompe d'un coup, la neige retombe doucement.

Au dehors, Nemus observe l'accalmie soudaine avant de porter son regard vers le palais. Il entraperçoit deux formes enlacées, reconnaissant Jack par ses cheveux blancs. Il se rend compte alors qu'il a été dupé à son tour par Kieran. Serrant le point, il sent les premières lueurs de l'aube se lever sur le champ de bataille. Cela réchauffe et fait fondre la glace qui emprisonne les autres Gardiens. Alors que le Gardien des forêts les aide, son regard se porte à l'horizon où une masse noire apparait et s'avance vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur…


	6. Chapitre06&Epilogue

**Chapitre 6**

Le blizzard a mystérieusement disparut mais la neige couvre toujours les plaines de Bardeid. Grondant d'une seule voix, le peuple avance jusqu'au palais de glace. Ils ne voient pas Nemus qui s'interpose, essayant de calmer leur colère. Nul ne se rend compte qu'ils passent au travers des Gardiens qui tentent de les retenir. Ils ne veulent qu'une chose : la vie de la reine Elsa.

Nemus fixe l'une de ses mains, les hommes ont renié leur foi envers les Gardiens. Cela a eu une incidence sur leur existence et si ça continue, ils disparaitront. Interpellant ses pairs pour qu'ils retiennent la foule avec ce qui leur reste de pouvoirs, le Gardien des forêts se précipite dans le château de glace. Des racines surgissent du sol, bloquant l'accès de la porte pour un temps.

Le regard du vieux Gardien se pose sur Elsa qui tient Jack dans ses bras. L'esprit de l'hiver est gravement blessé à cause de sa précédent bataille et à la lutte face au blizzard pour atteindre la reine. La jeune femme tourne un regard désespéré vers Nemus, craignant le pire mais le vieil homme la rassure.

« N'aie crainte mon enfant. Les sentiments que porte le Gardien de l'hiver pour toi, a stoppé ta folie. Mais ton peuple gronde de colère. Ils ont rejeté leur foi envers nous et nous ne les retiendrons pas longtemps.

- C'est ma faute, réussit à dire Jack. Je les ai repoussés.

- Ce n'est que le prétexte qu'a utilisé un vieil ennemi pour les monter contre nous. Kieran est surement derrière tout ça comme il vous a manipulés pour déclencher ce froid, Reine Elsa.

- Kieran ? S'étrangle la jeune femme. Le Prince Kieran, vous voulez dire ?

- Oh non, c'est un subterfuge. Il a dû l'utiliser pour vous approcher et faire en sorte que vos pouvoirs se révèlent à votre peuple. L'esprit sombre et ce prince sont la même personne : Kieran des ténèbres.»

Tout s'éclaircit dans la tête d'Elsa. Elle a été dupée jusqu'au bout, lors de son couronnement jusqu'au blizzard. Elle s'en veut terriblement, baissant la tête mais la main de Jack vient la rassurer, se posant sur sa joue.

« J'ai été stupide, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Il nous a tous eus, lance Jack. Même Nemus qui l'a pourtant combattu.

- C'est à ma grande honte que je reconnais cette erreur. Jack n'est jamais venu nous trouver, il a dût utiliser une ombre à son image. Mais je sais que vous ne vouliez pas notre mort, reine Elsa. Je l'ai senti durant notre combat.

- Mais par ma faute, l'un des vôtres est mort… Et tous vous le serez bientôt. Je dois assumer mes fautes.

- Elsa, non ! Jack devine ce qu'elle veut faire mais il est trop affaiblit par ses blessures. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier encore ! »

La jeune femme plonge son regard dans le sien avant de l'enlacer, nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Jack, chuchote-t-elle. Dans ma vie de solitude, une seule personne m'a faite sourire, m'apportant un peu de bonheur… Jamais je n'oublierai et je m'en veux tellement d'avoir douté de toi. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Si je parle à mon peuple, ils m'écouteront peut-être et ma sentence sera allégée.

- Ils veulent ta mort ! Supplie le Gardien de l'hiver. Je t'en prie, n'y va pas !

-…Laisse-moi te sauver cette fois. S'il te plait. »

Jack écarquille les yeux à ses derniers mots. Il croise son visage paré d'un sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne se lève. Il tente de la retenir mais il se recroqueville sous la douleur de ses nombreuses blessures. Elsa s'approche de Nemus, inclinant la tête.

« Veillez sur lui.

- Je vous le promets. Notre existence est entre vos mains, Reine Elsa. »

Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme s'avance vers les portes qui s'ouvrent après que le Gardien des forêts ait retiré ses racines. Jack ne perçoit plus qu'Elsa de dos, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil. Le vieil homme s'agenouille près de lui, puisant dans ce qui lui reste de pouvoirs.

« Jack, tu dois avoir confiance en elle. Dans son inconscience, sa foi envers les Gardiens est encore grande. Elle fera entendre raison à son peuple.

- Mais… et Kieran ? »

Nemus affiche une mine sombre. L'esprit des ténèbres n'a pas dû abandonner. Il doit attendre l'opportunité de frapper. Mais avant de tenter de le trouver, le gardien des forêts veut remettre sur pieds le jeune Gardien.

Dehors, le silence s'installe parmi les sujets de Bardeid lorsque leur Reine apparait sur le perron du palais. Les autres gardiens ont tenté de les retenir au mieux mais leurs pouvoirs ne font plus d'effets. Ils observent la jeune femme qui leur adresse un regard rassurant. Les conseillers s'avancent vers leur reine.

« Reine Elsa, lance l'un d'eux. Au nom du peuple de Bardeid, je vous accuse de haute trahison. Votre sentence est la peine capitale.

- Si cela doit calmer votre colère, je l'accepterai mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Puis elle hausse la voix, s'adressant au reste de l'assemblée. Sujets de Bardeid, pourquoi votre foi envers les Gardiens n'est plus ? Ces derniers m'ont affrontée pour arrêter ma folie et ils m'ont ouvert les yeux !

- Comment ! S'exclame un conseiller ainsi que d'autres personnes. Mais on nous a affirmé qu'ils vous protégeaient !

- J'étais même là, crie le chef de la garde. L'un d'eux s'est opposé à nous !

- Il tentait de me raisonner et il ne voulait que personne ne le dérange. Mais c'est un mensonge, les Gardiens ne me protègent pas ! Les ténèbres ont aveuglé notre jugement.

- Les ténèbres ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Un esprit au cœur noir nous a manipulés. Son apparence nous a tous trompés, il souhaite la mort des Gardiens et que notre monde soit englouti par l'hiver éternel. J'ai manqué de discernement, je l'avoue. Ma seule faute est de m'être laissée corrompre par cette personne.

- Votre seule faute ? Mais Bardeid est encore dans ce froid brutal !

-…Je peux lever le sort mais vous devez de nouveau avoir foi envers les Gardiens. »

Un brouhaha s'élève parmi les gens, certains crient à l'indignation d'une telle demande, d'autres se demandent si la reine ne dit pas la vérité. Les doutes et les incertitudes partagent l'avis des personnes, sur ce qu'il faut croire ou non.

« N'écoutez pas cette sorcière ! »

Les gens s'écartent pour laisser passer la personne qui a lancé cette provocation de vive voix. Les yeux d'Elsa se plissent en voyant s'avancer le Prince Kieran. Les Gardiens reconnaissent l'esprit des ténèbres qui a combattu Nemus mais ils ne peuvent agir à cause de la perte de leur magie. La Reine reste de marbre alors que le prince s'avance jusqu'à elle. Il s'adresse au peuple de Bardeid.

« Allez-vous croire cette sorcière ?! C'est de sa faute et de celle des Gardiens que notre royaume connait ce mal terrible ! C'est notre tour puis ce sera le monde qui subira ce terrible sort ! »

Les gens semblent hésiter, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Kieran pointe un doigt accusateur vers Elsa.

« Si elle dit être capable de retirer cet hiver, qu'elle le fasse maintenant ! A moins que vous n'ayiez pas pitié de votre peuple !

- …J'ai pitié de mon peuple, dit Elsa sans crainte. Je suis restée près de vingt ans à l'abri derrière les murs du château pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs et j'avais peur de vous faire du mal. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas ! »

De nouveaux murmures s'élèvent parmi la foule. Certains ne sont pas convaincus mais d'autres disent que le précédent roi était bon et sage : avait-il mis sa fille unique à l'écart justement à cause de cet étrange pouvoir pour qu'elle le contrôle ?

Alors que les gens ne savent plus quoi penser, quelqu'un s'avance, passant devant Kieran et les conseillers. Il s'agit d'un petit garçon qui ôte son bonnet en fixant la reine. Elle soutient son regard avant de sourire, puis elle s'agenouille à sa hauteur et lui tend la main. L'enfant hésite un instant puis il pose doucement sa main sur la sienne. Elle est un peu froide à son contact mais douce. Il fait un grand sourire alors que derrière lui, le peuple reste bouche bée. Le garçon n'a pas été transformé en glace. Ce dernier regarde autour de lui, puis il tend l'autre main dans une direction.

« Les Gardiens sont là ! Ils sont à nos côtés ! »

Les gens se retournent mais ne voient rien. Puis peu à peu, des formes se dessinent, celles d'hommes et de femmes aux apparences étranges, liées à leurs éléments. Les esprits sentent que les gens reprennent foi en eux tandis qu'une clameur s'élève. Les doutes s'envolent alors que le peuple crie la vérité de leur reine.

Les conseillers semblent sous le choc avant de se joindre aux sujets. Seul Kieran affiche une mine sombre, la situation lui échappe. Les Gardiens sont en train de retrouver leurs pouvoirs, il doit agir et vite. Il bouscule les conseillers et se jette sur Elsa, une lame sombre se matérialise dans sa main. La reine protège le garçon alors que l'arme va pour la pourfendre…Avant d'être parée par un bâton de bois à l'embout crochu. Kieran se retrouve face à deux orbes bleu clairs et à un sourire narquois.

« Tu fais moins le malin ! Lance Jack d'un ton provocant. C'est entre toi et moi, désormais !

- Oh, le petit avorton de glace ! Tu te crois de taille à m'affronter ? »

Jack réussit à repousser l'esprit des ténèbres dans les airs puis il fonce sur lui, des flocons de neiges l'entourant pour le protéger et attaquer. Tandis qu'un combat sans merci s'engage dans le ciel, les autres Gardiens, rejoints par Nemus, protègent le peuple de Bardeid de leurs pouvoirs. Les gens commencent à reprendre foi envers les esprits qui ont protégé ce monde.

Elsa a le cœur serré en voyant le combat que mène Jack contre Kieran. Les blessures du Gardien de l'hiver ne sont pas complètement guéries mais il lutte de toutes ses forces qu'il puise dans la croyance des gens. Elle voudrait pouvoir l'aider… Puis son regard se porte sur l'horizon, sur son royaume encore couvert par la neige. Il y a peut-être un espoir…

Le Gardien de l'hiver lutte de toutes ses forces contre les attaques d'ombre de Kieran. Cependant, il s'épuise rapidement, ses blessures se rouvrent mais il veut tenir bon. L'esprit des ténèbres est bien trop puissant, il doit trouver une solution pour le vaincre ou l'affaiblir.

Jack se protège d'une nouvelle rafale de poussière noire lorsqu'il sent quelque chose s'insinuer en lui. Ses yeux bleu profond fixent en contrebas la frêle silhouette d'Elsa qui semble rassembler sa magie. Le peuple de Bardeid se rend compte que leur reine retire l'hiver qui accablait le pays. La neige et la glace se rassemblent en un flocon de neige géant au-dessus de la jeune femme. L'une de ses mains est tendue vers Jack et un fluide blanc bleuté s'en échappe, rejoignant le Gardien.

Kieran sent aussi la monté de puissance et lance une bourrasque de poussière noire vers la reine. Des racines d'arbres annihilent l'attaque en gesticulant autour de la jeune femme. Nemus croise le regard enragé de son ennemi de toujours. Il a échoué il y a des siècles, ses espoirs reposent sur le jeune Gardien et la Reine des neiges.

L'esprit des ténèbres baisse sa garde et se prend de plein fouet des boules de neiges qui l'assomment à moitié. Sentant qu'il reprend le dessus, Jack déchaine sa nouvelle puissance afin de mettre Ko définitivement son adversaire. Kieran essaye de se protéger mais il finit par tomber au sol, englouti par des amas de neiges.

L'air triomphant, Jack se pose au sommet du tas de neige qui a enseveli son ennemi, se soutenant sur son bâton.

« Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'être devenu un mister freeze ?! Oh tiens, je vais édifier une statue de moi ici, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Même dans ce genre de situations, il reste insouciant, soupire le Gardien des nuages.

- Il n'est pas gardien de l'hiver pour rien, souffle en riant la Gardienne des flammes. C'est son tempérament. »

Jack se tourne vers Elsa, lui adressant un signe de victoire. La jeune femme est soulagée de le voir en vie. Elle commence à s'approcher de lui lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. La neige où se trouve le Gardien de l'hiver commence à devenir noire. Une main se saisit de la cheville de Jack et le projette violement au sol.

L'amas de neige explose, projetant des pics sombres. Les Gardiens maintiennent toujours leur protection autour des gens mais Jack, n'étant pas assez méfiant, s'en prend plusieurs, hurlant de douleur. Surgissant de la brume noir, Kieran fonce sur lui, une lame à la main et s'apprêtant à l'embrocher.

Du sang jaillit mais il n'est pas blanc comme celui de Jack mais rouge écarlate. Kieran plonge son regard complètement noir dans deux orbes bleu glace. L'épée noir a traversé le cœur d'Elsa qui s'est interposée pour sauver celui qui l'a tant de fois fait pour elle. Jack hurle son nom alors que l'esprit des ténèbres rit aux éclats… Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit sa main se transformer en glace.

Le sang coulant du cœur d'Elsa se transforme peu à peu en givre qui se propage le long de la lame sombre, puis jusqu'à Kieran. Ce dernier tente de reculer mais c'est trop tard. Il se rend compte avec horreur que le sang sur le sol a bloqué ses pieds dans de la glace. Il croise le regard déterminé de la reine qui laisse son pouvoir prendre le dessus.

« Plus jamais… tu ne feras de mal. Tu voulais un hiver éternel, te voilà satisfait. »

Elsa pose ses mains sur celles de Kieran qui sont déjà de glace, puis elle puise dans ses dernières ressources pour enfermer l'esprit des ténèbres dans une prison de neige éternelle. Kieran hurle, maudissant la jeune femme alors que la glace s'insinue en lui. Son hurlement se fige dans le vent alors qu'il finit couvert d'un givre indestructible.

L'épée noire disparait en poussière alors qu'Elsa s'effondre. Jack la rattrape de justesse, la serrant contre lui. Le corps de la jeune femme est blanc et froid comme la neige, les yeux clos. Son cœur qui contenait sa magie n'est plus…

« Elsa ! Non ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! ELSA ! »

Jack tente d'utiliser sa magie mais rien n'y fait, la vie qui animait la reine a disparu. Ses larmes coulent, tombant sur son visage inerte qui ne réagit pas. Autour d'eux, c'est le silence. Les Gardiens ont la tête baissée tandis que le peuple de Bardeid pleure la perte de leur reine. Ils s'en veulent de l'avoir traitée si injustement, elle qui vient de donner sa vie pour les sauver. Elle a même retiré l'hiver sur le royaume avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Nemus affiche une mine sombre, puis il lève la tête vers le Soleil et écarquille les yeux.

« Les Grands astres ! »

Les autres Gardiens regardent à leur tour et se rendent compte que la Lune est présente dans le ciel aussi. Les gens de Bardeid poussent des cris de stupeur devant ce phénomène étrange. Jack tourne un regard embué de larmes vers les deux astres qui luisent d'un halo d'or et d'argent. Quelque chose se détache d'eux et tombent sous la forme de deux gouttes qui s'entremêlent.

La perle dorée et argentée chute jusqu'à atteindre le front d'Elsa. Le corps de la reine luit d'une aura aux deux couleurs avant de devenir blanc bleuté. La jeune femme a un soubresaut avant d'inspirer comme si elle avait été en apnée. Elle est un peu déboussolée avant de croiser le regard de Jack.

Il l'enserre, heureux de la voir en vie. Autour d'eux, le peuple de Bardeid parle de miracle, adressant une prière aux astres des cieux. Nemus rejoint les deux jeunes gens, son regard fixant la Lune et le Soleil qui sont encore là. Des tintements semblent émaner des deux astres qui continuent de luire.

« Les Grands Astres t'ont choisie, reine Elsa, comme Gardienne.

- Gardienne ?! S'exclame en même temps Jack et Elsa.

- Ton sacrifice et l'amour que tu portes en ton cœur ont permis aux ténèbres d'être repoussées. Malgré les doutes, tu as gardé foi envers les esprits et tu as ranimé cette flamme dans le cœur de ton peuple. Ils t'ont choisie comme Gardienne de la mémoire, afin que tu puisses rappeler aux humains que les ténèbres sont toujours là mais que nous serons là pour les aider. »

Elsa n'arrive pas à le croire, elle croise le regard de Jack qui est heureux. Puis elle se tourne vers le peuple de Bardeid. Ses conseillers s'avancent vers elle, s'inclinant.

« Majesté, nous sommes profondément désolés de vous avoir traitée injustement. Nous ne méritons pas votre pardon.

- …C'est le contraire, dit doucement la Reine. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon. Mes parents pensaient qu'en me mettant à l'abri, j'éviterais de vous faire du mal mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que vous avez souffert de mon absence.

- Mais derrière les murs du château, vous nous avez toujours guidés. Qu'allons-nous devenir si vous partez ?

- Je serai toujours là, dans le cœur de chacun et je souhaite que Bardeid soit le royaume de la mémoire. Que chacun se souvienne de ce jour et n'oublie jamais que les esprits veillent sur notre monde. »

Puis elle fait signe au petit garçon qui lui avait tendu la main. Elle s'agenouille à sa hauteur puis fait naitre dans sa main un cristal de neige avant de lui tendre.

« Je veux que Bardeid prospère grâce à vous, la génération suivante. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Toi et les enfants de ce pays, faites de cette terre un endroit de paix et de bonheur.

- Et aussi d'amusement, souffle Jack. Tout le monde a le droit de s'amuser, même les plus grands. »

L'enfant rit puis prend doucement le cadeau de la Reine avant de promettre d'appliquer sa volonté. Puis les autres Gardiens se rassemblent autour de Jack, Elsa et Nemus avant de fixer la prison éternelle qui retient Kieran.

« Les ténèbres ne disparaitront jamais, dit d'un air désolé la Gardienne du printemps.

- L'un des nôtres est tombé mais un nouveau Gardien est né, s'exprime le Gardien des nuages.

- Si les hommes ne nous n'oublient pas, la noirceur en leur cœur ne grandira pas trop, continue la Gardienne des flammes.

- Mais elle sera toujours là, termine Nemus. Que ce lieu ne soit pas interdit mais qu'on n'oublie jamais qu'ici, les hommes ont lutté à nos côtés contre les ténèbres. Que voyageurs et vagabond qui se perd ici sachent ce qui s'est passé et le transmette au monde. »

Jack et Elsa échangent un regard avant que l'esprit de l'hiver tende son bâton vers la prison de glace et le palais. La reine y joint ses mains aux siennes puis de leur magie combinée, un torrent de flocons entourent les deux édifices. Le palais se métamorphose tandis que le cercueil de glace se retrouve incrusté dans une sorte de fresque, les images contant ce qui vient de se passer avec une inscription : Dorment ici, dans un hiver éternel, les ténèbres. Que ton cœur se souvienne qu'ils sont là mais n'aies crainte, les Grands astres et les Gardiens sont là pour veiller.

Dans le ciel, la Lune disparait laissant sa consœur réchauffer le lieu de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Jack réfléchit un instant, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose à cette édifice… Oh je sais ! Une statue de moi piétinant Kieran !

- Jack ! Rabroue la Gardienne des flammes. Sache rester à ta place et montre un peu d'humilité.

- Bof. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pleins de projets à mettre en œuvre. On y va Elsa ?

- Hein ? Ou ça ? demande surprise la concernée.

- Il faut bien que tu rattrapes tout le temps perdu, enfermée dans ton château. Il y a plein d'endroits à visiter et plein de choses amusantes à faire !

- N'oublies pas que tu es Gardien à présent Jack ! Gronde le Gardien des nuages. Tu as des responsabilités et Elsa aussi à présent.

- On s'en occupera plus tard ! Allez les vieux, à une prochaine ! »

Sans attendre, Jack soulève Elsa dans ses bras et s'envole avec elle dans le ciel. Derrière eux, les Gardiens rouspètent de cette attitude effrontée. Seul Nemus rit doucement, il fixe le Soleil en sachant pourquoi les Astres ont choisi l'esprit comme Gardien de l'hiver.

Dans les airs, Elsa se serre contre Jack. Elle a l'impression d'être toujours la même et pourtant, elle se sent différente. Puis elle fronce les sourcils en fixant l'adolescent.

« Jack, tu peux me lâcher ? Je peux voler moi aussi maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorque en riant Jack. Ce n'est pas tous les esprits qui ont ce privilège de flotter. Et puis d'un côté, c'est bien comme ça ! Je suis sûr de ne pas te lâcher et de t'emmener partout avec moi ! »

Elsa fait un peu la moue avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de Jack. Les deux Gardiens se dirigent vers l'horizon, à la découverte du monde…

**Epilogue**

« Ainsi s'achève notre histoire. Les Gardiens veillent sur le monde et les humains. Lorsque ces derniers commencent à oublier les esprits, une jeune femme vient le leur rappeler en période de grand hiver. Voyageur, si ta route te mène aux montagnes du Nord de Bardeid, arrête toi un instant pour contempler la fresque de la mémoire. Les ténèbres y dorment au creux du Cœur de Glace. S'ils viennent à se réveiller, n'aies point peur car les Gardiens seront toujours là pour te guider au travers de la lumière des Grands Astres… »


End file.
